


Hinterlands=boring

by Bandshe



Series: Dirty Words on Black Wings [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mission letter exchanges between Cullen and the Inquisitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinterlands=boring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetimba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimba/gifts).



_Commander,_

_We have arrived at the first camp in Hinterlands and it’s so boring here. Dorian is bitching about lack of Venatori, I can’t believe he actually is looking for trouble, he’s the first to freak out when he sees a dragon. In retrospect that does make sense. I’m_ _hoping that killing giant spiders are the most dangerous thing I fight here. Although Bull is convinced he heard a dragon earlier, guess Dorian is going to shit his pants._

_Harding told me that there are plenty of rebel mages and Templars around to kill this boredom. Well, there really isn’t much to say. I’ll keep you updated as I go._

_Oh, before I forget, these letters will become more…interesting._

_Sincerely,_

_The Inquisitor_


End file.
